Greatest Fear
by Sundiel260
Summary: Scout goes missing. An old secret comes up that could help the team find him. But a dark past also comes back to haunt them as they search for their youngest member. Can they find the boy before it's too late? Or will lose Scout forever to the teams darkest secret?


Bullets passed by as a young Boston dodged them easily as he ran. A cocky grin appeared on his face as he jumped in a ditch, bullets flying over his head and missed their target. Scout smiled triumphantly as he heard the BLU's Heavy shouted in his native tongue in rage. "Mout!" Scout turned his head, greeting his teammate Pyro with a wave. Pyro ran to him, coming to a complete stop beside him, slamming his/hers/its back to the dirt wall, clutching the precious and trusty flamethrower in his/hers/its hands tightly. "So what's the situation, Pyro?" Streams of undeniable gibberish coming out the mask. Scout smiled, knowing exactly what his friend was saying. "Got it." Both flinched as bullets hit the dirt above them. "Mur nedff?" Pyro asked, clutching the flamethrower closer. "Yeah." Scout reached up and shifted his hat a bit till it fit comfortably on his head, complete confidence in his eyes as he looked at his friend. "I'm ready. Let's show them BLU's who's boss!" He took out his trusty bat, whooping joy as he and Pyro jumped out of the ditch and into the battlefield.

No one could describe how excited Scout felt each time he went on the battlefield. Each time he went out there, it was always different. Different strategies, different kills and deaths, different ways to get to the intelligence.

He was halfway out on the battlefield, when suddenly he stopped, his bat still high in the air. He wasn't certain, but, for some reason or another, he felt…terribly and utterly alone. That couldn't be right. He was out on a battlefield surrounded by his teammates and their BLU counterparts…right? It was only a moment before Scout realized something. Something that was terribly off and very, very wrong.

Silence.

Scout glanced around, hopping that he was just imagining things. He wasn't. What once was a battlefield high in battle with each team member wanting to kill the other with no remorse…now, it was empty for life, except for his. "…uh, guys? You out here?" Scout would never admit that he was scared, but the feeling of dread that was bubbling in his stomach right now certainly wasn't helping with the situation right now. "Guys? Pyro? Snipes? Heavy? Engineer? Soldier? Guys? Guys, seriously, this ain't funny! Where are ya?!" He dropped his most treasured bat, not caring if it clattered to the dirt ground. "GUYS! WHERE ARE YA?!"

His heart raced, cold sweat started forming on his face and trickled down his face. This wasn't right. A moment a go his teammates were out here with him, here couldn't have imagined it, could he?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Scout jumped, looking around wildly now. It was a scream, that he knew. But it wasn't one of his teammates scream. No, that scream was high and feminine. In pain or close to dying at deaths door with fear in her heart, and wanted anyone to know of her pain and sorrows. "This is not happenin." He muttered, wringing his hands together in pain. "T-This is n-not happenin!" His heart pounded against his ribcage, beating faster and faster with every minute that passed. "T-there's n-no way t-this is h-happenin!"

He started walking backwards, rubbing his arms and trying to calm himself. But then the back of his foot his something behind him. Without think, Scout turned around. His heart stopped. His eyes widen. His skin paled. A blood curtailing scream left his mouth as Scout stumbled backwards, his eyes never leaving what he saw.

A corpse of a man was laid stomach first on the ground before him. Blood covered the entire body, clothes, and ground. Before Scout could even proses what was going on, more screams filled the air, surrounding the boy and filling him with terror. "N-n-no. This, this ain't, This Ain't Happening!"

Click.

Scout froze as he felt cold metal on the back of his head. "Boy." A gruff unfamiliar voice reached his ears. "…it's real." Though Scout felt the hot, stale breath at the back of his neck, cold, uneasy shivers went up his spine. Everything in his body tensed. Before he could register what to do next, the unholy sound of a gun going off rang through the empty battlefield with a bullet going through the back of Scout's head.

* * *

"AHH!" A quick, sharp, yelp left Scout's mouth the moment he jolted sitting up in his bed with sweat tracing down the sides of his head. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that he had awoken from a nightmare. "…Oh, God." His hands hid his face as the memory of the nightmare played over and over in his mind. "Why?"

The question was left unanswered. Slowly easing himself back down into bed, Scout reluctantly took his hands off his face and stared at his bedroom ceiling thinking. This was the fifth night in a row that he had nightmare, and each time it got a little bit more…gruesome. He shuddered. Those nightmares were not a pleasant thing.

"…God, I hope they stop soon." He shifted till he faced the wall his bed was up against, thinking how lucky his teammates had noticed the small bags that were starting to form under his eyes yet.


End file.
